pokemadhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Abuse
Pokemon Abuse is a felony crime where a trainer, breeder, handler or otherwise human companion physically, mentally or sexually violates their Pokemon. It is currently the most common crime on record. Pokemon Abuse is cited as the reason why Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoir are critically endangered. Nature of Abuse Physical Abuse Physical Pokemon Abuse is done through cruel or inhumane punishments and training methods and/or violence against a Pokemon for displeasing the handler. Additionally, intense training items like the Power Belt are also classified as Physical Abuse. Physical Pokemon Abuse is the most common example of the crime. The most common Pokemon to be subjected to physical abuse are Dragon-Types. Mental Abuse Mental abuse is done through attacking a Pokemon's self-worth or otherwise manipulating them in some form or another. Grooming young Pokemon to behave in ways that they would otherwise be expected to in their adulthood is also a common method of abuse. Mental abuse is less common than physical, but has seen considerably more debilitating effects. The most common Pokemon to be mentally abused is Gardevoir, and the practice has led to their impending extinction. Female trainers make up 75% of perpetrators. Sexual Abuse Sexual abuse entails sexually violating, manipulating, or otherwise controlling one's Pokemon. Forced breeding is also considered a form of sexual abuse. Depending on the Pokemon, sexual abuse is used in tandem with Physical or Mental abuse. It has had the most damaging effects on entire evolutionary lines. There is no common trend with sexual abuse, though Psychic types are often considered especially vulnerable to being goaded to the handler's whims if raised from a young age. Male trainers make up 90% of perpetrators. Notable Examples Lily's Gardevoir Lily's Gardevoir was the victim of negligent handlers during the early years of her life, as Lily's parents purchased a Ralts for their daughter on a whim. By a stroke of luck, Lily took to Gardevoir as a pseudo-sibling from the start and as such mitigated much of the damage that negligence can cause. Lily's Gardevoir grew up to be terrified at the very notion of Pokemon abuse, and frequently has nightmares about what fate she may have suffered had Lily not taken to her as a new friend with such enthusiasm. Lily's Cacturne Lily's Cacturne was kidnapped by a trainer from her own mother in the desert, who proceeded to carry her around calling her their child. This trainer was confronted by Lily, who noticed the screaming and crying Cacnea, and retrieved her from the trainer after a brutal battle. After discovering the mother dead among a string of other slain Cacturne, Lily helped Cacnea bury them and took her home. Lily's Lilligant Lily discovered Lilligant unconscious and beaten up in her backyard, and it was a mystery as to how she got there. Being familiar with Pokemon Abuse, Lily recognized the telltale signs of violent abandonment, however Lilligant gets upset at the prospect of talking about it. Trivia *While never specifically named as such, Pokemon Abuse is a major theme of the official video games, especially Gold/Silver and Black/White.